Currently, there are various forms of display implementations for a display screen, wherein a pure reflection display technique is widely used due to low power consumption and power saving. The principle of the pure reflection display technique is that light source set by the display screen or external natural light irradiates to a display panel and is reflected into eyes of a user, so that the user may see a picture displayed by the display panel.
Additionally, for convenient use and operations, a touch sensing layer for sensing a touch position of the user on the touch layer may be set under a touch layer of the display screen of various electronic devices such as a mobile phone, a computer, so as to implement a touch operation function. However in the electronic device with the pure reflection screen of the prior art, physical keys are generally used considering transmittance requirements. Currently, there is no display module capable of implementing the touch operation function using the pure reflection display technique yet. Thus, numerous user requirements cannot be satisfied.